<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snow Days by AdminInResidence</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586358">Snow Days</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdminInResidence/pseuds/AdminInResidence'>AdminInResidence</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cold Weather, Fluff, Friendship, Other, Platonic Relationships, Romantic Fluff, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan References, Snow Day, Snowball Fight, Winter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:07:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdminInResidence/pseuds/AdminInResidence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is a member of the Scout Regiment, helping the Commanders and Captain with their work. However, a rare snowstorm brings everyone a little extra fun, including a certain Captain.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erwin Smith &amp; Reader, Erwin Smith/Reader, Hange Zoë &amp; Reader, Hange Zoë/Reader, Levi &amp; Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>152</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snow Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This can be read with Platonic Relationships, Platonic Friendships, Romantic Relationships, and any ships you want, the choice is yours.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t too often when snow managed to reach the barracks, but on some rare occasions, a stray snow flurry would come down and leave a white blanket behind.</p>
<p>               The temperature had dropped suddenly yesterday and continued into the night as you stayed up late helping Erwin fill out and file paperwork. A warm fire filled the room with warmth, but you snuggled even closer to the raging furnace beside you on the couch.</p>
<p>               When all the paperwork had been finished and filed you had reluctantly parted ways with your heat source, returning to your room and lighting a fire in your fireplace before you slipped under the covers and drifted off to sleep.</p>
<p>               A welcome surprise greeted you when you awoke, your breath puffing out before you.</p>
<p>               Stoking the ashes and restarting the fire, you draped your heavy quilt over your shoulders as you moved to the window. Looking out to the courtyard a large smile filled your face as you saw the white fluff that covered the ground. Sunlight filtered casting the courtyard into a sparkly wonderland.</p>
<p>               You dressed quickly, tugging on extra layers and pulling on your scout cape before dashing out of your room.</p>
<p>               The mess hall was livelier than ever, every scout wanting a warm place to rest and hot food to eat with the sudden winter storm dampening most people's moods. But you were the opposite, you didn’t even think twice as you bolted by the mess hall.</p>
<p>               Levi caught you out of the corner of his eye when you dashed by the doors. Eye’s narrowing, he breathed in the hot steam of his tea, hoping to warm up his frigid hands around the teacup.</p>
<p>               “They're awfully happy this morning!” Hange exclaimed also catching sight of you. A thoughtful look came over her face before she abruptly stood up.</p>
<p>               “What are you doing?” Levi grunted.</p>
<p>               Packing up her work she gave a large smile to the shorter man.</p>
<p>               “I’m going to return my work to my office and then I’m going to go join them!” Hange said, dashing off.</p>
<p>               Erwin gave a small hum before also standing up.</p>
<p>               “And where are you going?” Levi frowned.</p>
<p>               “I’m going with them,” Erwin admitted following after Hange.</p>
<p>               Levi’s frown grew as he continued to sip at his tea.</p>
<p>               People continued to filter in and out of the mess hall, some returning from patrols and training exercises and others going out to continue on with their days.</p>
<p>               When Levi’s teacup grew cold he finally rose from his chair and departed the mess hall, turning down the hall to the courtyard he heard loud shouts and screams coupled with bouts of laughter and girlish giggles.</p>
<p>               Levi stood stoic still when he came to a stop.</p>
<p>               You had your hood pulled up, white flakes of snow clinging to the green fabric as you brushed away the snowball that Jean had launched at you. Your laughter echoed around the courtyard as the snow sparkled around you.</p>
<p>               Levi wished he could have a portrait of this moment.</p>
<p>               Beside you, Hange launched a snowball back at the group of cadets tucked behind a poorly built snow wall. Her air was spot on, striking Connie directly in the face. You and Hange shared a high-five, redemption on your side after Jean got you last time.</p>
<p>               It appeared that there were two sides to this war, with you and Hange leading your team of Armin, Eren, Reiner, and Christa. Ymir and Mikasa appeared to be on your side, but they seemed to be neutral parties defending Christa and Eren respectively. On the other side of the courtyard, Jean, Connie, Sasha, Bertolt. To any, the teams seemed unfair, but Jean and Connie were an impressive duo, both constantly being supplied with snowballs by Sasha and Bertolt.</p>
<p>               Erwin rested on the cobblestone watching both sides.</p>
<p>               “This is where you’ve all been?” Levi asked shaking himself from his stupor.</p>
<p>               Erwin smiled.</p>
<p>               “It was their idea, they threw the first snowball and tried to hit Hange. Instead, they hit Jean when his group was passing by. Connie called the fight and people began taking sides pretty quick.” Erwin shrugged.</p>
<p>               Connie landed a perfect hit on Armin, knocking him to the ground, Eren and Mikasa checking on him.</p>
<p>               “You're all acting like children,” Levi grunted.</p>
<p>               Hearing the Captain’s words you frowned, kneeling down to prepare another snowball. Just as he looked to Erwin you launched your creation, the snowball making a perfect arc to hit Levi.</p>
<p>               Everyone stopped immediately as the snow dripped off Levi’s face. Hange’s mouth dropped and Erwin blinked in surprise.</p>
<p>               “If you were acting like an adult you would have dodged that.” You teased, crossing your arms.</p>
<p>               Levi’s scowled seeing your smug face, the cadets let out sudden cheers in response to your actions and Hange jumped onto you, wrapping her arms tightly around you as you both laughed.</p>
<p>               Leaning down, Levi scooped up a bundle of snow, gently forming it in his palms, Erwin watched as Levi’s gaze fell above you, and he looked back to Levi.</p>
<p>               “Don’t do it,” Erwin said.</p>
<p>               “Oh, what’s he going to do?” You teased, “Go ahead Captian! Give it your best shot!”</p>
<p>               Levi smirked, drawing back his arm. He waited a moment and just as you shouted in impatience he threw his own snowball, it arced high up in the air and you laughed as it went high above you.</p>
<p>               “Nice try Cap-MmpH!”</p>
<p>               Everyone watched in horror as a large clump of snow dropped down from the tree you stood under, Levi’s aim hitting his target perfectly.</p>
<p>               “COLD! COLD! It’s so cold!” You exclaimed, jumping around and shaking the snow off you. “ITS GONE DOWN MY SHIRT!”</p>
<p>               You screamed as the cold liquid melted upon your back.</p>
<p>               “If you were acting like a member of the Scout Regiment, you would have been prepared for that,” Levi smirked before turning back around.</p>
<p>               “Where are you going!?” Hange exclaimed, “Your just going to leave!”</p>
<p>               “Join our team Captain!” Connie shouted at the same time.</p>
<p>               The courtyard filled with yells as everyone began to argue.</p>
<p>               Levi looked back one more time before he turned to go back inside, another cup of warm tea calling his name.</p>
<p>               You met his gaze, a smile upon your face despite the previous events and Levi returned your smile with a slight upturn of his lips.</p>
<p>               In the end, you had won dragging him into your childish games.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>